


Janeway/Chakotay Fanmix

by kingstoken



Series: Cover Art/Fan Art [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: A fanmix for the Star Trek Voyager pairing of Janeway/Chakotay
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Cover Art/Fan Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Janeway/Chakotay Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refusetoshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/gifts).



> The playlist can be listened to [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0L14dfzAG96d8Ec2byWlYs?si=GtrjhD0eTH2jWV2e2gc5Xg) on Spotify

**Tracklist:**

**Noble Aim by Sleeping At Last**  
_Every broken branch and loosened leaf  
That we've grown to ignore,  
Is now a part of something greater than before.  
Every nest that rests upon our limbs,  
Seeking shelter from the storms,  
Is a purpose worth being broken for._

**Through the Glass by Nina Storey**  
_Well it all may feel so different  
In a world you don't quite know  
What is hidden in the darkness  
Is a light that soon will grow_

**Hold on to Me by Valerie Broussard**  
_But I promise there is a light at the end of this long ride, woah  
This time I know you'll be alright  
'Cause I'm standing at your side_

**This Is Why I Need You by Jesse Ruben**  
_Cause you make the darkness less dark  
You make the edges less sharp  
You make the winter feel warmer  
You make my weakness less weak  
You make the bottom less deep  
You make the waiting feel shorter  
You make my crazy feel normal, every time_

**Maybe by Jake Scott**  
_Yeah, I know you and I got a really good thing going  
And I don't wanna lose you, I'm scared to rock the boat, so  
I'll just keep playin' pretend  
Like we don't know what this is  
'Cause we both know what this is_

**Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Alpin**  
_Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping  
When you look at me like that_

**Unsaid by Flor**  
_Can't be my selfish nature  
Can't be my sin  
Are these feelings I long for  
Best left unsaid?_

**I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else**  
_Oh, we left it all unspoken  
Oh, we buried it alive  
And now it's screaming in my head  
Oh, I shouldn't go on hoping  
Oh, that you will change your mind_

**Lost On You by Lewis Capaldi**  
_I don't wanna leave you lonely  
But I've run out of love this time  
You know that I adore you  
Though I couldn't give enough  
Hope you'll be safe in the arms of another  
'Cause I can't take the weight of your love_

**Better Now by Oh Wonder**  
_Yeah, I hope you're feeling better now, better now  
And they've lifted the dark clouds  
'Cause you've been through it all  
And I'll wait for the call just to know_  



End file.
